desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Realms
The Three Realms is the setting for the Desolate Era Books, many of the people, techniques and locations are drawn from ancient Chinese myths as well as from the beliefs and legends of both Buddhism and Taoism. The world expands as Ji Ning travels beyond the Three Realms. Description The Three Realms consists of three distinct areas, the Netherworld Kingdom, the Heaven Realm and the Mortal Realms and it contains many races including Devas, Asuras, Monsters and Humans. Many of those who live within these realms practice techniques to become Immortals and therefore live eternal lives, but only those who can surpass their Heavenly Tribulation are able to escape the limits of the Three Realms and become major powers. The Cycle of Reincarnation The souls of those who die (excepting those whose souls are shattered) are sent to the Netherworld Kingdom, where they are then judged by the Judges of the Dead on how they lived their lives, once judged they are sent to follow the yellow springs road to the Six Paths of Reincarnation, where depending on how they were judged they will be reborn into one of the 3 realms from one of the Six Paths of Reincarnation. The six paths consist of the Human Realm, Animal Realm, Deva Realm, Asura Realm, Hell Realm and the Preta Ghost Realm, depending on ones actions in their past lives and their karmic merit the Judges of the Dead will assign them one of these realm's that they are to be reborn in. The Mortal Realm consists of both the Human Realm and the Animal Realm. The Heaven Realm consists of the Deva Realm and the Asura Realm. The Netherworld Kingdom Realm consists of the Preta Ghost Realm and the Hell Realm. Mortal Realm It consists of 3000 major worlds and trillions of lesser worlds. [[Grand Xia|'Grand Xia']] The world that Ji Ning is reborn into, it is one of the three thousand major worlds of the mortal realm and is a world with many Immortals and Fiendgods, it consists of one large continent which is divided into 3600 Commanderies and 4 Seas. Locations include * Stillwater Commandery * The Imperial Capital of the Grand Xia * Highwater Commandery * Eastisle Commandery * Quchang Commandery * Flamedoor Commandery * Darknorth Sea * Southern Sea * East Seas * Mountain of Heavenly Treasures Stillwater Commandery One of the 3600 commanderies of the Grand Xia, it is ruled over by the Northmont clan, the clan's headquarters being located in Stillwater City. * Stillwater City Stillwater City is the Commandery City for the Stillwater Commandery, it is 9321 kilometers long and 8910 kilometers wide and is divided into the east city, the south city, the north city, and the west city, and the Marquisate, with the entire city being located within an Immortal rank formation. * Black-White College The Black-White College is a major school of the Stillwater Commandery, it is located in a mountain range inside of Stillwater City. * Crimson Dragon Mountains The headquarters of the local branch of the Raindragon Guard, it has a teleportation array that can be used to reach anywhere within the Grand Xia. * Swallow Mountain The Swallow Mountain region is the home of the Ji Clan into which Ning is reborn, it consists of ten commandery cities and is ruled over by six local hegemons until later on, where the Ji Clan conquer 9 of these cities. The Imperial Capital of the Grand Xia The imperial capital of the Grand Xia, it is enclosed by a wall that is more than thirty thousand meters high guarded by four human-shaped Fiendgods who are also thirty thousand meters tall. Is the location of the Skylight Palace where the emperor of the Grand Xia resides, as well as the headquarters of both the Raindragon Guard, Raindragon Godpeak and the Heavenly Treasures Mountain. Highwater Commandery Located next to Stillwater Commandery, it is the location of the Dongyan clan's Headquarters. Earth The world Ji Ning originates from before he dies and is reincarnated, so far none of what we learn from Ning's flashbacks differs significantly from the world we live in. Many of the famous techniques, people and places within the Three Realms are part of the legends, myths and beliefs of both Buddhism and Taoism. Heaven Realm Those who are born into the Deva Realm and the Asura Realm are all considered to be in the ‘Heaven Realm’, when you are born into the Heaven Realm, nature itself will give birth to you as a Xiantian Lifeform and once you turn sixteen, you will regain all your memories of your previous lives The eastern part of the Heaven Realm is managed by the Celestial Court, while the western side is managed by the Buddhists of Mount Ling Locations include * Sacred Palace of the Skies * Mount Ling * The Windlocked Isles The Sacred Palace of the Skies The location of the Celestial Court of the Celestial Emperor. Mount Ling The place where the Buddha resides. Netherworld Kingdom Those who are to be reborn into the Preta Ghost Realm and the Hell Realm are born into the Netherworld Kingdom, the Yamas of the Ten Halls or the ten Kings of Hell are the rulers of this realm and it also hosts the Six paths of Reincarnation. The Judges of the dead judge the souls of those who die and after they follow the Yellow Springs Road and drink Granny Meng’s Elixir of Forgetfulness, they can go be reborn into the Six Paths of Reincarnation. Locations include * Cui Palace * Fengdu City * Yellow Springs Road * Six Paths of Reincarnation Cui Palace The Palace of Lord Cui, the first Judge of the Dead, it is located in Fengdu City. Yellow Springs Road Contains the River of Forgetfulness, Gem of Three Lives, Dais of Viewing Home and the Bridge of Despair where those who are burdened by great sins fall into a pond of blood filled with poisonous bugs, snakes, and vicious dogs that attack them. Six Paths of Reincarnation Those who reach the end of the Yellow Springs Road arrive at the Six Paths of Reincarnation, here Granny Meng makes them drink an elixir of forgetfulness and they afterwards pass through one of the six tunnels that correspond to the realm they are to be reborn into. The Six Paths of Reincarnation are the Human Realm, the Animal Realm, the Deva Realm, the Asura Realm, the Preta Ghost Realm and the Hell Realm, these paths decide what state and realm one will be reborn into, for example someone reincarnated via the animal realm will be reborn as an animal in the mortal realm, while someone reincarnated into the Deva realm will be reborn as a Deva in the Heaven realm. Brightshore Kingdom One of the major powers of the Endless Territories, along with the Dao Alliance and the Aeonian Kingdom. As it is extremely powerful and remains neutral in the conflicts between the Dao Alliance and the Aeonian Kingdom, it is on friendly relationships with the Dao Alliance and the Aeonian Kingdom. It trades with the other major powers, and due to its attitude towards them, the other organizations turn a blind eye even if the Brightshore Kingdom abducts their World-level experts. The founder of the Brightshore Kingdom is a special lifeform known by the citizens of Brightshore Kingdom as 'Hegemon'. He is one of the three almighty Hegemons of the Endless Territories, which are beings that have slayed Eternal Emperors as Daolords, then succeeded in their Daomerge and became an Eternal Emperor. Locations include *Bluegrace Sect (only the Eastsmoke branch has been revealed) *Royal Dragon Palace *Twelve Palaces *Astral Islands *Hydragon Mountain *Third Bugnest Definitions Lifespans for said worlds is determined by the Chaosverse's Chaos Dao Source. * Chaosworld - A vast world that is made from the destruction of a World-Level cultivator. Has a lifespan of 1 to 10 Chaos Cycles. * Territory - A region with several Chaosworld, normally about 100,000 Chaosworld are in a territory. Terriotry also has space other than Chaosworld and most of the part of territory does not comprise of ChaosWorld. * Everworld - Kind of like a Chaosworld, but does not collapse every 1-10 chaos cycles and is larger. * Realmverse - A collection of territories. Has a lifespan of several million or billion Chaos Cycles. * Otherverse - Other Realmverse in a different plane. Laws can be different, created by an Autarch. Can be bound by a cultivator (generally an Hegemon or greater dur to the competition for those) to become an Otherverse Lord. * Chaosverse - A collection of Realmverses. Has it's own Elementary Daos that can fit for specific types of cultivation. Can be bound to an Omega Autarch to become a Chaosverse Lord. * Universe (Temporary name) - A collection of Chaosverses. Category:Locations